A Young Start or a new one
by Sakar
Summary: Claire is 16 and things are changing, But for better or worse?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi guys this is my first story about this TV show I hope you like it. So this is an au so it's a bit different then what happened in the TV show**_

My name is Claire McLeod I'm 16 and I have two younger half-sisters. The youngest one is 7 and her name is Jodi, her and her mom (my newest step mom) Live with us out here on Drovers run. My other half-sister is 14 and she moved away with her mom about 10 years ago her name is Tess. I and my father Jake send her letters but she sends them back unread. Anyways I live on my dad's ranch called Drovers run, its real fun and hard work at the same time. My step mom Meg is cool; she doesn't smother me or boss me around like Tess's mom always did.

Our nearest neighbors live on their own ranch called Killarney they are the Ryan's. They moved in about 8 years ago when I was 8. They have two sons who are now two of my best mates. The older Ryan son is Alex he is head strong and always thinks he's right, He is a ladies man and I highly doubt he will ever settle down. The younger of the Ryan Sons Is Nick he is smart and reliable. He may love the ladies about as much as his older brother but I wouldn't call him a ladies man like his brother even though they are both devilishly handsome. Alex is a year older than me and Nick is a year younger.

4:56am Friday Morning

I wake before my alarm clock has the chance to. I throw my blankets off me as I sit up. I can hear movement downstairs so I stand up and walk over to my closet and grab a pair of jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. I slide my clothes on and open my bedroom door. I walk down the stairs and I head towards the kitchen. My step mom Meg is there fixing breakfast.

_"Hey Meg"_ I say as I pull out a chair and sit at the table. She smile and kisses my cheek and returns to cooking breakfast. Just then my sister Jodie walks in. Her wavy blond hair is a mess and she is still in her pink pajamas. I smirk at her sloppy appearance. She growls at me sleepily when she sees me smirk. She plops down in the chair next to me and lays her head on the table.

_"Jodie, honey what time did you go to bed last night?"_ I turn in my chair when I hear my father's voice. He had come though the living room. He kissed both my head and Jodie's as he walked over to give Meg a kiss. I glance down at Jodie, waiting for an answer. She groans and smiles sweetly at dad and shrugs. Both me and dad laugh, Meg smiles softly and continues to cook. Dad sits down and unfolds the newspaper.

_"Claire, after brekky the south fences by Killarney need fixed."_ I nod as Meg passes us three each a plate of breakfast. As we eat breakfast dad tells me what we'll be doing today. I look out the kitchen door and smile at the sight of the now risen sun shining light on the green fields and I Think to myself

"**Yep Claire this is yours"**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys here is number 2 …..Please review and message me if you want me to add stuff and I can see what I can do…

7:00am Friday

I leaned against the poll as I wiped the sweet of my forehead with my arm. I leaned there for a moment so I could cool down. After a few moments I straightened up fixed my Stetson and finished fixing the poll. After finishing I walked over to Storm chaser and rubbed her black neck she neighed and nipped at my sleeve. I smiled at her then mounted her. I glanced off and over the fences at Killarney I could see the tip of the Ryan household. The boys would be back home soon, Nick from rehabilitation classes and Alex from the job his father had sent him to after the accident. I smiled at the thought of both boys finally being back home.

When I finally made it home I put Storm in her pin and I wiped her down, I didn't put hay down since Jodie had done that for me this morning. I walked up to the house kicking my dirty shoes against the steps as I walked in. Meg was sitting at the kitchen table talking to Jodie who was covered in dirt.

"Hey Meg, Jodz" I smiled at them both as I grabbed a glass of water and guzzled it down. Meg smiled at me

"Chores done, Sweets" she asked then told Jodie to changed clothes and put the others in the wash. Jodie rolled her eyes and walked out of the kitchen.

"Yea my chores are done, for now at least." I said as I finished my glass of water and sat it down on the bar. "What happened to Jodie?"

Meg smiles and laughed "She fell as she was hauling hay said she didn't want to bruise her hands by using the wheelbarrow so she couldn't see when she lifted some of the hay and down she went." I smiled and laughed. Dad walked in with one of the hands whose name was Jordan he was about 19 years old and was cute he had black hair he had muscles of course but he was also lean. I nodded a hello to him. He was wearing faded jeans and a gray shirt that causally hung to his taught muscles.

"Claire head over to Killarney and see if Liz needs any help with both boys away to day and Harry on Business she may need some help." I nodded and slid my hat back on and walked to the kitchen door I had to slide pass Jordan who smiled at me as I did so.

I walked back to the pin and saddled Storm Back up.

Glanced back at the house and waved to Jordan and dad as they walked out. They waved back and then I headed off to Killarney.

Growing up Liz was always the nicer of the couple. When Mr. Ryan and dad start talking about the future Mrs. Ryan always changes the topic mostly when one of thee 4 of us kids are near enough to hear.

7:36am Saturday

Once I finally made it to the main house I walked the last few yards. Work hands walked past me some I made short talk with. Terry who was an old worker smiled at me and asked if he could take my horse for me. I smiled and said thank you and walked to the house. I nocked gently and waited for someone to answer. Surprisingly it was Mrs. Ryan she smiled when she saw it was me.

"Claire Darling come in, come in." She said and ushered me into the house. I smiled and greeted her as she lead us into the sitting room.

"Claire tell your father that all four of you are welcome to dinner tonight to welcome home the boys." She said as we both sat down.

"I tell him and I hope we can." I said sweetly. She then handed me a glass of lemonade. We made small talk for a bit. Then I remembered why I came over here

"Mrs. Ryan my father sent me over here to see if you needed any help while the boys and Mr. Ryan were out today" Once I said it she smiled.

"The only thing I can think of is that Nicks horses hasn't been worked in quite a bit, If you don't mind would you do that?" I nodded once more. We once again made small talk. After a bit I stood up and said I better get to work. We said our goodbyes and I walked to the horse stalls to start training and working Nicks horses Slant.


	3. Chapter 3

Here goes number 3 and remember please review or send me a message about the story

11:27am

I was now sitting near the creak my jeans were rolled up and they were submerged in the water. It wasn't even noon yet and it was already hot. I had finished working Nicks horse Slant about an hour ago. Now I was waiting for something new to happen. I the laid down with my feet and part of my legs, still under the water. I closed my eyes and drifted asleep with the shade of a tree blocking the sun for me.

"Hey Kid." I was startled awake. I shot straight up and opened my eyes and there stood Marty O'Rourke. I jumped up fast, making a splash of water hit both of our pants.

"I aint a Kid Marty" I say as I cross my arms over my chest. He smiled and laughed; He lifted his hand and pushed his dark brown hair out of his tan face. He glanced up and down my body and smirked.

"I guess you're right." He says with another Smirk I roll my eyes and blush slightly and hope that he thinks the redness of my face is from the heat and not because of him making me blush. I glanced around then back at him.

"Do you know what time it is" I asked as I sat down so I could put my shoes back on. He glanced at his watch then back down at me.

"12:09." He said a she plopped down next to me. I groaned and he laughed.

"If you didn't want me to sit with you next time just say so." He said with a laugh. I blushed once more.

"You Know I didn't mean it like that I just got to get home I'm running late." I jumped up and grabbed Storms rains witch I had wrapped around some branches. I mounted her and glanced down at Marty who was now standing. I leaned down and kissed his cheek and rode off rather quickly I might add. I looked over my shoulder and say Marty standing there and we both waved a good bye to one another.

By the time I made it home it was 12:35 and dad was pissed. I was supposed to go into to town with Him to pick up supplies. He left with Jordan instead. Meg heated lunch up for me and the whole time Jodie smirked and pointed like an evil little sister. I told her I would get her then she giggled and ran out though the kitchen door. Meg asked me where I had been and I answered honestly, she said she would calm dad down for me but I would probably still get in some kind of trouble. I nodded and thanked her.

2:26pm

When the Ute came pulling in me and Jodie, were in the back yard goofing around. I had Jodie Slung over my shoulder and I was spinning her around we were both laughing and giggling. Meg was sitting at the patio table working on the books. Dad and Jordan both walked into the back yard and began talking to Meg. Jordan walked over to me and Jodie. We knew who the other was but we were never properly introduced.

"Hey I'm Jordan" He said with a sideways smile. I put Jodie down and we both looked at him.

"I'm Jodie this is my sister Claire." She said eagerly. Both Jordan and I laughed at her eagerness.

"Nice to meet you Jodie and might I say I love your hair." Jodie's eyes went wide as she smoothed down here curly blond hair. She shot daggers with her eyes at me when she heard me giggle. I raised my hands up in innocence. Just then dad walked over and picked little Jodie up Meg walked over as well.

"Next time when I tell you to be somewhere be there ok?" he asked me and I nodded. "So how did things go over at Killarney." He asked as he sat Jodie back down and Meg, Jodie and Jordan headed to the Ute to put things away. We fallowed slowly so we could talk.

"Good did a little work out with Slant, Oh Mrs. Ryan invited us to dinner tonight." I said and dad nodded

"I guess that means we migh have to dress up a bit ay?" I laughed and only nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys here's number 4 and remember plz review thx

5:15pm Friday

"Claire, Jodie aren't you girls ready yet Hun?" I heard Meg call to me. I sighed and looked into the standing mirror. I was wearing a dark blue sun dress. I sighed once more as I hoped to the door putting my 4in heels on. When I Finally made it down stairs Dad and Meg were still waiting for Jodie. Dad smiled slightly when he saw me, but Meg smiled happily and proudly.

"Doesn't she look wonderful Jack?" Meg said sweetly and smacked dad's chest when he just grunted. I looked over to my left to see Jodie walking in wearing her favorite yellow sundress and a pair of light yellow flats. Meg smile happily as dad lead us all to the car. Jodie and I climbed into the back. Dad and Meg got up front. As dad started driving Meg turned in her seat and smiled at us.

"Both of you girls look wonderful no matter what this old goat says, ok?" Me and Jodie both laughed. Dad smiled and rolled his eyes.

5:30pm Friday.

When he finally arrived at the Ryan house Jodie and I had already started an argument with one another. Dad told us both to hush it as he stopped the car. We climbed out of the car just as the main door to the house opened and out came Mr. Ryan. He was wearing his usual business attire.

"Meg, Jack. Hello girls." Jodie and I both smiled and nodded a hello to him as he ushered us inside.

"Claire the boys are in the family room if you two girls would like to join them" He said to me and I grabbed Jodie's hands and lead her into the family room. I had been here a number of times and Jodie's had only been her once or twice and only for dinners such as this one. As we walked in I saw Nick First. He was laid back on one of the couches his bum leg was propped up on the table with a cushion under it. He was wearing dark jeans with fad marks. With a dark blue long sleeve button up shirt. He heard us come down the hallway and smiled when he saw Jodie and me.

"Claire" He said with his loving smile. He then looked down with his eyes at Jodie. "And Little Jodie." He said with a nod. As we walked in I see Alex as well. He was leaning against the far wall he as well was wearing Dark jeans but his shirt was a white polo that stood out against his tan skin. He smirked when he saw me in the dress.

"Whose this I see, is that Claire McLeod I see in a dress?!" He said with a laugh. I rolled my eyes and smiled. I picked up a pin that was near Nick's foot and flung it at Alex. Alex barely dodged it but instead he hit his head on the wall. Nick, Jodie and I all laughed as he robbed his head.

"Damn Claire you haven't seen me I months and the first thing you do is abuse me." He said with a sarcastic frown. Nicks eyes went wide and he tossed a pillow at nick.

"Alex, Jodie is literally right here, keep it clean mongrel." Nick said as he pointed at Jodie who took a spot next to him on the couch. Alex winced

"Sorry little ankle bitter" He said with his signature smile. Jodie rolled her eyes

"I know what it means; I hear it enough over at our place mostly when I hang with dad or Claire." Jodie said with a snarl. Nick covered his mouth trying to hide his laughter. My eyes went wide and I smacked Jodie's shoulder.

"You're quite a lady Claire, quite the lady." I glared at Alex and rolled my eyes. Before anyone could say more Mrs. Ryan called for us to come into the dining room. Alex walked over to Nick and gave him and hand up. I steered Jodie into the dining room and we took our normal seats. I was put on one side with both nick and Alex on either side of me. Across from me was Jodie with Dad and Meg on either side of her. Mr. and Mrs. Ryan were at the end of each side of the table. Mr. Ryan and dad made small talk about the land for a bit.

"So Claire are you entering the fair computations this year?" I looked up as Mrs. Ryan asked me. I swallowed my food and nodded.

"No Ma'am, but I am working one of the booths. And that reminds me I might need some help with that so could I possibly barrow Alex for a bit that day the children I'm running the booth for would really love a real cowboy working it." I said sweetly and stepped on Alex foot before he could deny. smiled

"Im sure Alex would love to help you, wouldn't you Alex?" She said and her gazed landed on Alex Who chewed slowly on his food then swallowed.

"Yea sure, if Dad won't need me." He said and I could practically hear him silently begging for his father to need him. But Mr. Ryan shock his head.

"Nope I gave you that day off weeks ago remember?" He said after taking a drink. Nick smirked to himself and I smiled as Alex's shoulder dropped.

"Yea sure Claire, I'd love to help you." He said slowly. I Smiled

"Great. Oh and don't forget to bring your swimmer." I said and Alex gave me perplex look.

"Why Do I need my Swimmer?" He asked and everybody looked over at me And Jodie Giggled.

"Oh didn't I tell you my booth is the dunk tank." I said then took a bite of my food. Nick Cracked u beside me. I didn't have to look up to know that Alex was stabbing me with daggers with his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Here you go guys the next chapter! And Please Review I need to know what you like don't like what you want me to add.

6:42pm Friday

We were walking out of the Ryan household. Dad and Mr. Ryan were talking to one another again as were Mrs. Ryan and Meg. Dad was holding Jodie who had fallen asleep. I was still near the front step stalking to Alex and Nick. Nick was leaning against the door Frame and Alex was against the house.

"I can't believe you did that to me Claire I thought we were Mates." Alex wined and both Nick and I laughed.

"So did I in tell you maid the lady Joke." I said as I folded my arms over my chest and smirked. Nick laughed and agreed with me. Alex looked over at his brother all offended like.

"My own brother. How could you blood is thicker than Beauty." Alex said dramatically. We all laughed.

"Calm down Shakespeare, no need to get dramatic." Alex said with a laugh.

"Yea I mean all the girls are only going to see you nearly naked, I mean isn't that one of your dreams." Clair said with a slight giggle. Alex sighed.

"Course it is but not with their old men right next to them." Alex said sadly, Nick chocked on his laughter which in turn made me laugh. Alex groaned.

"It's not funny this is very serious." Alex said and stomped his left foot barely missing my Heel clad foot. I looked down at their feet then back up at Alex who was slowly backing up with his hands up in defense.

"Now Claire, I didn't mean to Clair. Claire be reasonable here." Alex said as he back away from me and down the driveway. "I didn't mean to. Claire!" I took off after him taking off my heels as I went. We ran past the front door and I tossed my heels to Nick who was about to fall over from laughing so hard. After a bit we stopped. Mr. and Mrs. Ryan and Meg and Dad had been watching us laughing at our antics. Dad called for me to go as he put Jodie in the car. Nick handed me my shoes and I kissed him on the check and said goodbye to all four and ran off to the car. I waved to the boys as we pulled away in the car.

When we made it home I feed the animals and went inside. I climbed the stairs calling goodnight to Meg and dad. As I waked into my room I threw my heels by my closet and plopped down on my bed and looked around my small bedroom.

_A lot of things were changing and I didn't even know it yet_

_**Ok Guys hope you liked it and remember review thx bye**_


	6. Chapter 6

Ok guys I Know everything's been short so let try along one shall we…..

1:24pm Saturday

Dad and I were sitting in the pub I was drinking a coke while he was drinking a beer. He was talking to some old friends. I was wearing tight dark work jeans and a blue tank top. I had my head back and my eyes closed. I heard the chair next to me scrape the floor as someone pulled it out to sit down. I turned my head and opened one eye to see my best mate Jessica sitting there smiling. I laughed when she saw me open my eye and make a funny face.

"When did you get back from the stated?" I asked as I sat up and open both my eyes. Jessica had gone to the states with her family for business over a month ago. She smiled ad crossed her legs and took a sip of my drink.

"Last night, dad still is over there with Uncle Shawn. Mom said she missed home to much so us kids and her came home." She said and I nodded.

"Well then you can help me with my fair booth tomorrow." I said as I grabbed my drink away from her and took a sip. She shrugged.

"First, what's the booth?" She asked and waved at some people. I laughed, at least some of my friends were smart enough to ask first.

"I'm doing the dunk booth, but don't worry Alex is getting dunked." She laughed when she heard that.

"How in the hell did you get Alex to go for that?" She asked and once again took my drink away from me, I laughed as she did so.

"I asked him in front of his mom and dad at the dinner table." Jess laughed and spit some of her drink out which in turn made me laugh. My dad looked over at us and smiled.

"Howdy Jessica, how's your dad?" He asked respectively. Jessica smiled and nodded at him

"Hello sir, everyone's good." Dad nodded and turned back to his conversation with his buddies. Jessica and I laughed.

"Be right back ill grab some napkins." I said and stood up and walked over to the bar. I was leaning on the counter waiting for some attrition.

"Hey Claire." I glanced to my left and sitting there was Jordan. I smiled and nodded a hello to him.

"You here with some mates?" He asked and looked around the crowded pub.

"Yea I'm here with my dad and my mate Jessica." I said as one of the workers handed me some napkins.

"I'll be seeing you." He smiled and nodded as I walked back to my table with the napkins. Jessica grabbed the napkins out of hand and we start cleaning up the drink she spilt. She looked over her shoulder at Jordan.

"Who is that gift from good looking man?" She said and I laughed at her silliness.

"That's Jordan St. John he works on Drovers." I said as I threw the wet napkins away behind me in the trash can. She smiled and looked Jordan up and down.

"And how old is this lovely work hand your wonderful father has hired for us?" I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"I don't know like 19 I guess." I said as I leaned back into my chair and looked at her.

"He is one fine piece of man don't you think?" she asks and I had to be true so I nodded.

"There is no point in lying he is cute." I said and then finished off my drink. We both laughed and talked for a bit longer. After a bit Jessica's 14 year old brother Zeke came walking in.

"Jess come on, mom is waiting for you." Zeke said as he walked over to us in a rush. Jessica looked up at him and sighed slowly. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Just go before you get into trouble, ok?" Jessica laughed and nodded then stood up.

"Next time you have tell me all the details about farmhand, ok?" It was my turn to laugh and nod.

"Bye Jessica, Bye Zeke." Both waved and called out a goodbye. I sighed and sat my empty cup down and looked around. Jordan was still sitting there but he had buddies around him now. He was cute and sweet. I shrugged and turned back to the table as dad nudged me telling me it was time to leave. I stood up and walked out the front door with him. Jordan caught my eyes and smiled at me. I smiled back and waved slightly and walked out without looking back. So yea maybe he was more than just cute, his smile was cute all by itself. I sighed and shock my head as I got into the Ute.

When we got home we stopped to grab the mail and I smiled as I only saw one bill but then it disappeared when I saw a envelope that had a stamp that said returned to sender. I rolled my eyes and handed everything to dad and leaned my head against the cold window. Some things change and other still stay at a constant evil pace.

"I don't know why we still write letter dad I mean all that she does is send them back unopened" I said and rolled my eyes. Dad sighed

"We just do ok so leave it be." Is sighed once more I kept my head on the glass sand looked out the window.

_**Ok Guys Plx review I hope you like it later..**_


	7. Chapter 7

Here you guys ok and please remember to Review

The following weekend Its time for the fair.

12:11pm

Jessica and I had just finished setting up the dunk tank and the rest of the booth. I was wearing tight dress jeans and a black tight shirt with my Stetson on and my hair framed my face. Jessica was wearing the same outfit but her hat was strung against her shoulder blades. The two of us were standing there waiting for people to start coming onto the grounds and more importantly we were waiting for Alex to arrive.

"Hey Girls." Jessica and I both looked over and up and there stood Mr. and Mrs. Ryan they were passing by. We waved. Nick hobbled over with his crutches. He was wearing faded jeans and blue shirt. He smiled.

"Nice outfit did you to plain this?" We all laughed. I looked around for Alex, not seeing him I looked back at Nick who was now sitting on fold up chair that was inside the booth.

"Where's your brother Pretty boy?" Jessica asked sternly and folded her arms across her chest. Nick shrugged and looked around.

"He left way before we did said he was coming down here. But I do know he forgot his swimming trunks so mom told me to grab them for him." We all laughed. Just then Marty came walking down with a group of guys. He smiled and leaned against the table.

"So who's the lucky girl that I get to see sucking wet in her swimmer?" Marty asked and both Jessica and I rolled our eyes.

"Sorry not us, Alex gets to go through and I'm sure you going to love that." Marty looked at me with a puzzled expression not knowing who Alex was.

"Don't worry I'll go find Alex." Nick said and walked away to go find his brother. I looked back over to Marty and his friends.

"Can we help you Marty?" I asked as I folded my arms over my chest and Jessica fallowed suit. Marty smiled.

"I just wanted to say hello Claire no need to be mean." Mart said with a smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes and turned my back to him to talk to Jessica. They must have left then because Jessica to turned to face me and talk.

"So is Jordan coming, or not?" Jordan asked as she sat in Nicks vacant seat. I shrugged.

"Dad asked if he wanted or needed a ride and he said no thanks he still had some work to do. So he might come if he ever gets done." I said as I bent down to get the cash box from under the table.

"Found him Girls." Both Jessica and I turned around and there stood Alex and Nick. Nick Smirked at us.

"Sorry Girls but I seemed to have forgotten my trunks." He said with a shrug. I smirked and both Jessica and I looked over to Nick. Nick looked at his brother and shrugged.

"Mom told me to give this to you, your forgot it." Nick sighed and grabbed the bag and walked to the changing rooms. Jessica, Nick and I all started laughing. I put down another chair for ick and leaned myself against the table. Nick said a thank you to me and sat down.

"So how can I help?" He asked as he leaned his crouches against the dunk tank and looked over to me with a smile. I looked around.

"You can take the money for the balls." I said as I handed him the cash box. He nodded and slid the key into his pocket for safe keeping. After a bit Alex came walking down the ail way with his swim trunks on he glared daggers at me as he climbed up the dunk tank and sat down on the bench.

"I hope you know I hate you Claire." He said with a frown that made me and the other laugh.

"I know Alex, I know." I said as I watched as people started lining up for our booth.

"Just remember all the money we are earning is thanks to you." Jessica said with a laugh as she and nick grabbed the cash and past out the balls. The first few people didn't hit the lever. But then Jordan walked up.

"Hey Claire" He said as he handed me money for the balls. Alex started making fun of Jordan before he even through one. He looked over at me and smiled.

"I grew Up in America Playing baseball I was a pitcher." I smiled and watched as Alex smile turned into a frown. Jordan throws one of the balls as hard as he could. It made contact with the lever perfectly and down came Alex with a yell. Everyone started laughing. Alex resurfaced with a frown. He spit out water and climbed back up, glaring at Jordan the whole time.

"Nice one man." Nick said to Jordan and laughed as they high fived one another. Jessica winked at me and mouthed "even hotter now" I laughed and shook my head. Jordan walked over to me and smiled.

"Some of your friends." He said indicating to Alex and Nick who were now yelling at one another. I smiled and shrugged.

"We all have to have at least a few friends who are off their rockers.:I said with a smile and he nodded.

"Yea I know I have some. Latter" he walked away with a wave. I waved back and Jessica started giggleing next to me.

"Holy crap did you hear his accent." I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Yes I heared his accent and yes I know he is hot." I said with a laugh.

_**Ok guys please comment and review **_


End file.
